Chain Reaction
by crazyvi
Summary: Danny gets hurt bad and is in the hospital. While he is in there, and new ghost hybrid come to town and takes over Danny's job. She seems good, but when Technus joins her, they begin to suspect her of something. COMPLETE
1. Dragon Ghost

Here is a all new story from me.

Full Summary: During a ghost fight, Danny gets hurt and end up in the hospital. While he is in the hospital a new ghost hybrid moves into Amity Park and starts doing Danny's job. She appears good, but when Danny returns, she starts to appear evil. Technus comes back, but he starts to work with the ghost hybrid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were just walking out of school when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny looked around to make sure no one was watching before he went ghost. He flew up into the air and looked around, but didn't see anything. He was about to change back when this dragon like ghost appeared.

"ARRRRR!" the dragon ghost spat.

"Who is that ghost?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

Danny turned back to face the ghost, but instead got a big tail wack from the ghost. This sent Danny flying back into the school building. He sat up and fired a ecto-blast at it, only to have the dragon breath fire on him. Surprised by this, Danny didn't go intangible quick enough and got hit. It hurt, but he'd been hurt worse before.

He shook it off and continued to fire at the ghost. The ghost was weakening, and so Danny pulled out his thermos, ready to trap it inside. The dragon ghost instead gave him another tail wack. It then hit it with more of its fire breath. Now Danny was weakening. He flew back into the air and fired at the ghost.

This pattern went on for the next few minutes until Danny couldn't fight anymore. Danny was lying on the ground, trying to sit back up. The ghost rushed over and tail wacked him again. Danny cried out in pain as he was wacked into a tree. The ghost breathed more fire breath on him before leaving.

Danny hurt worse than he could remember. All over he ached, his skin felt like it was burning. He tried to sit up, but was too worn to sit up. He could hear his friends as they came next to him. He heard as they asked what they could do. Slowly, their voices began to fade as he fell unconscious.

Sam and Tucker looked at him desperatly trying to know what to do. They finally decided to call Jazz, since she also knew about his powers.

"Jazz," Sam said as soon as Jazz answered, "you need to come over here now, Danny's hurt."

"I'll be right there." Jazz said then hung up and got in her car and rushed back over to the school.

Jazz arrived soon and she ran out of her car to where Sam and Tucker sat next to Danny. After telling Jazz what happened, Jazz carefully picked him up and took him over to her car. Sam ran next the car and asked if she could come with Jazz.

"I don't know Sam..."

"Please." Sam begged.

Jazz looked from her to Danny and back to her. Looking into her eyes she could feel her sadness and she knew how she'd feel if she couldn't be with him right now.

"Okay Sam, get in."

"I have to go home, can you call me as soon as you know how he is?" Tucker asked.

"I will." Jazz said.

Sam sat in the back seat with Danny. She held his hand, and with her other hand, she gently ran her hand through his hair. Jazz went back home first because she wasn't sure if she should take him to the hospital. Jazz ran inside and in a matter of moments, she was back with Maddie and Jack.

Jazz then drove them all to the hospital. Once there, doctors took him back right away, and they didn't see or hear anything for the next few minutes. Finally after what seemed like a eternity, a doctor approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Yes, what's wrong with him..."

The doctor stopped Maddie's worried rambling and said, "We aren't exactly sure, however he is awake, and you may see him, but one at a time."

They looked at each other before Maddie went back first. She walked into his room and saw him looking over at the window. She walked up to his side and said, "Danny."

Slowly he turned to look at her, "M...mom..."

With tears in her eyes, she leaned down and gently huged him.

"What happened?" was all she managed to say.

"I...a ghost."

Her face hardened when he said that, but she softened it as she turned back to look at Danny. Inside she vowed that if she ever found the ghost that did this would pay big time.

_How could a ghost just attack a helpless human_. She thought, _well, this proves that ghosts don't care about being evil._

Danny started to fall asleep, so she left so that hopefully he'd still be awake long enough to see the others.

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Marla 'Elaine' Phantom

Sam came in to see Danny.

"D...Danny."

"Yeah Sam."

She came up to his bedside. Sam reached her hand out and held his hand. It had always been hard to see Danny get hurt, but it was especially hard now that they were a couple.

Caught up in each other, they didn't even notice the figure floating outside his window. She was still young, about 19 years old. She had long blue hair that came down to her knees. He hair was held back with a purple headband. She had purple eyes that glowed with a sorta blue color. She wore a blue shirt with a strange logo on it. She had a matching blue skirt that went just past her knees. Her shoes were boots, much like Sam's, in fact, her whole outfit looked like Sam's, except hers had alternating blue and purple colors only.

Her name was Elaine Phantom. Elaine was only her nickname, but she was called Elaine so often that most ghosts forgot her real name. The logo on her shirt was written in a type of ghost language, but no matter what language you spoke, you could still tell that it was a 'MP' on her chest written in purple ink. The 'M' stood for her real name, Marla. To this day, she didn't know how she got the nickname Elaine, she was told it was something her dad called her.

She was searching for her dad. She didn't really know him that well. Marla was only 3 when he died. All she could remember was living with a grouchy old woman until last year when she was 18. On her birthday, she left intantly, not caring where or how she'd live, she just had to get away. Being human, she still had to worry about eating and sleeping. She didn't know how or why she had ghost powers, as far as she could remember, she'd had them since she was born.

The only thing she had to find her dad, was a note from someone, saying she could find him in Amity Park. Well, she'd been here for two days, and seen nothing. She wondered why if he was dead she could find him in the human world still, but, she was ready to take any lead she had on finding him to the test.

Yesterday she found out about Danny Phantom. She also learned that he fought on a regular basis with her dad. She didn't understand why, she always knew him to be good. But little did she realize that now that he was a full ghost, he was pure evil. Those that knew he was good, but now evil didn't know why, but didn't question it.

She had seen how the dragon ghost had beat up Danny Phantom. She saw him change back to a human. This completely surprised her. She thougtht that she and Vlad were the only hybrids. Marla knew about Vlad because he was a close friend of her guardian. Now she was at a lose of what do to, he was in the hospital, and there was no way she could get past his parents to talk to him.

She left the hospital. She decided that she'd just wait until he was out to talk to him. Marla head a scream in the distance. She flew over to see what was goin' on. She saw Skulker trying to find Danny, but he was questioning a little girl, who was scared. Marla had never actually fought a ghost before, but she knew how to use her powers. In fact, she was quite powerful.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Yeah, you and wha...Elaine Phantom!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What are you doin' in Amity Park?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I might know where your dad is."

"How do you even know my dad."

"Please, he's one of the few friends I've got in the Ghost Zone."

"Who is he?"

Marla didn't have any idea who her mom was or if she was even alive. But Skulker seemed to have information on her dad. If she could find him, she could get the answers to lots of her questions. She had no idea about herself.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"I want the ghost boy!"

"You mean Danny Phantom."

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean."

She wasn't about to tell him that she knew. For all she knew he might know even more about her dad then Skulker.

"No, I'm not telling you!"

"Then I'm not telling you about your dad."

"Rrrrrrr...fine!"

"FINE!" Skulker flew away.

Now she realized that the 'Ghost Boy' everyone talked about in the Ghost Zone was Danny Phantom. She knew he wasn't liked, and many didn' like him. She knew she'd have to watch out for him if she were to ever get her questions answered.

* * *

There is chapter 2. Review! 


	3. Bravery

Then next morning when Maddie came into see Danny, she saw him sitting up in bed. She walked over to his bedside and saw that he looked much better. She asked him, "How are you feeling today?" Looking down at him, she saw that he didn't have as many cuts as he did the day before. Most of the bruises were healing fast too.

"Better, but the doctors say I can't go home yet."

Maddie couldn't understand how he was getting better so fast. It didn't make sense, as bad as he was hurt, he should still look more like he did yesterday; weak and injured. But now, here he was sitting up in bed, doing much better. "Danny, how come you are a lot better?"

"Oh, that's cuz I...er...yeah, it's amazing huh."

"Yeah, almost supernatural."

"Y..yeah, strange huh?"

Maddie gave him a side-ways glance. Danny didn't notice. He'd been debating telling his parents that he was part ghost. But he was mostly decided against it. He thought they deserved to know, but he was afraid of how they'd react. He'd thought he'd heard someone talking yesterday. But, it sounded like a thought. _Could it be that I'm getting a new power?_ Danny thought.

Outside, there was a large _bang, _followed by someone shouting, "HEY, YOU! BEAT IT!" Maddie rushed over to the window. "There are ghosts out there. She then ran out of Danny's room. When she left, he carefully got up, and went toward the window. Looking out, he saw Skulker, and a new ghost he hadn't seen before.

Listening closely, he could hear a bit of their fight. "Yeah, me, so we meet again." Marla said.

"I said scram!"

Marla looked casually at her fingers and said, "Nope, I've got unfinished buisness here."

Going ghost Danny few invisible out of the window. It didn't hurt as much to be in ghost form, so he flew really close. "Well, I'm on a mission to find the ghost boy!"

"Well, sorry, but I ain't going anywhere."

Down on the ground he heard, "Freeze ghosts." Staying invisible, he turned to face his mother.

"Well, I should be going now..." Skulker began to say.

"No one's going anywhere until I find out who hurt my boy, I know it was a ghost, and I'm gonna find out who!"

Skulker stayed put. "Um...was...is your boy Danny F...Fenton." Marla said.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Well, he's friends with Phantom, and Phantom is known throughout all the Ghost Zone."

"Okay, but who hurt him?" Maddie kept her ecto-gun raised just incase.

"I...I mean...Dragon."

"Dragon?"

_The dragon ghost, but, it didn't look the same._ Danny thought.

"Yeah, that's the name of the ghost."

"So, a dragon hurt him..."

"I didn't say that, Dragon is a shape-shifter, who just happened to be a dragon when he attacked Danny." Marla interupted her.

"Oh...well, where is he?"

"I don't know, now if you don't mind I've got places to go and..."

"No one is going anywhere yet."

"Why not!" Skulker yelled.

Maddie didn't answer, but instead raised her ecto-gun to Skulker. "Wow, hey, lower that will you!" She placed her finger over the trigger. "Hey, what are you doin'?" She began to pull the trigger, saying, "I still can't let you go and harm other humans." Marla zoomed down and snatched the ecto-gun from her.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GHOST!" Maddie yelled.

"First, I've got a name, Elaine Phantom, second, stopping you, what does it look like!"

"But I thought your name was Marla..." She threw her hands over Skulker's mouth

"Shhh, I don't let people know my real name." She whispered to him.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU ELAINE PHANTOM!"

"And your point would be..."

"MY POINT WOULD BE THAT YOU ARE SUPER ANNOYING." Maddie began to calm down as she continued, "But brave I must admit."

"Yeah, tell me about it, she's super annoying." Skulker added in.

"HEY, I don't go telling all of your negatives!" Marla yelled. "Well, it's been nice talking, but I should be going." With that, Marla dissapeared. Soon after Skulker dissapeared, leaving a confused Maddie. She began to walk back into the hospital. Danny quickly headed back into his room, went human, then lied down in bed.

When Maddie came in, she kept talking all about what had happened until the others walked in. Danny didn't pay much attention to what was going on, all he could think about was, who was that new ghost? Was she bad or good? But mostly, what was she here for, each ghost did have a reason for being here, so why was she here?

Short, but I've got writers block and can't think up more right now.


	4. Technus

Here is chapter 4!

* * *

"Danny, Danny, wake up." The voice whispered in his ear. Slowly he opened his eyes, but, to his surprise, it wasn't his mother waking him up, but a ghost. He was about to go ghost and try to beat this ghost back to the Ghost Zone, when he recognized her as the ghost from the day before.

"What do you want, where are my parents, why are you here, how come you aren't blasting me or something?"

"Wow dude, one question at a time, now in order, I just want you to help me. Your parents are fine, but they went for breakfast. I'm here to see if you know my parents. And I'm not blasting you or something because if I did, how could you help me."

"Where are you from?"

"Far from here, California, Los Angeles to be exact."

"That is far, wait, wouldn't you be from the Ghost Zone since you are a ghost?"

Not wanting to give away the fact that she is only half ghost just yet, she made up an excuse. "I..not all ghosts live in the Ghost Zone, some just want to be left alone, so I didn't go there."

"Well, I knew some ghost just want to be left alone, but I didn't realize that you didn't have to go into the Ghost Zone."

"Okay, well what do you need help with." Danny sat up.

"Finding my parents, well, my Dad to be specific."

"Why, don't you know?"

"My Dad died when I was 3, and I don't have any memory of a Mom."

"Oh, well, I'll help you uh..."

"Marla, but you can call me Elaine, either one."

"Okay, Marla, well, um...do you remember anything of your Dad?"

"Well, I remember that he left the house a lot and that he gave me the nickname Elaine. Oh, Skulker told me he knows him."

"Skulker, he seems to know most ghosts."

"I also heard you fight him often."

"I fight him? Well, I fight, Skulker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Desiree, Technus..."

"Wait, that name sound familiar." Marla interupted.

"Technus?"

"Yeah, like I remember hearing it." They heard talking outside. Marla quickly flew out of the room, leaving Danny to wonder if he was dreaming, or if she was real, and did need help. Jack and Maddie walked up to Danny.

"Danny the doctor said by tomorrow you should be able to go home." Maddie happily told him.

"That's great Mom."

_

* * *

_

_Technus, I wonder how I'll find him._ Marla thought as she flew away from the hospital. She flew to Danny's house, knowing that nobody would be there, she was hoping to find a clue to where her father could be. Once inside, she saw the lab. _Maybe I'll find something there._ Down in the lab she looked around, and spotted the computer. Marla walked over to the computer. She lucked out and it was still on. _Someone is forgetful._ She searched through the files until she found one called **Ghosts**. Smiling, she clicked to open it.

She looked through the list until she came upon the name Technus. She read what it had to say, then nearly jumped back in surprise. _Evil? That can't be right. Take over the world, but, I don't think my dad would do that. But then again, I don't know much about him. And I don't even know for sure that this Technus guy is my dad._ She looked at the list of names, all except the Dairy King, and one called Wulf were listed as evil. Sighing she decided to just go and look through the Ghost Zone. She'd never been in there before, so before she left the computer, she looked to see if it had information on the Ghost Zone.

Marla found nothing, so she just walked down the lab to the portal. It was closed. She looked for a button to open it. _Genetic lock, shoot, now how do I get to the Ghost Zone?_ "Jack, I'm going down into the lab." Maddie's voice rang out upstairs. Quickly Marla went invisible. Soon Maddie appeared in the lab. _I thought they were with Danny, what are they doing here so soon._ She looked to the clock. _Oh, of course, it's been an hour since I left Danny._ Maddie started to work in the lab. Just as Marla was about to leave, Maddie opened the portal. Before she could close it, Marla zoomed in. She was on her way to finding her Dad now.

* * *

Still short, but I've still got a bit of writer's block. Review! 


	5. Dad

Here's chapter 5.

* * *

Danny groaned as he sat up in bed. So much for being released from the hospital, just to be kept up in a home "hospital". He did admit he was a bit sore, but other than that he felt fine. He kept thinking back to when Elaine visited him. He had it figured that he was not dreaming, but what was she doing, and where was she now? He snuck out of his room and down to the kitchen.

On the table was a note from his parents.

_Danny,_

_Your mother and I are busy with ghostly activity downtown. Your sister is in her room working on a book report, but will be here to help you. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Danny didn't mind, this gave him a chance to find the new ghost. He went ghost, and then flew down to the lab. Danny opened the ghost portal. He reached over to the table and grabbed the Fenton Boomerang.

"Show me Elaine Phantom." She said as he threw the boomerang into the Ghost Zone. He then took of flying after it.

"Yeah, I just asked a simple question, you didn't have to make me humiliate you." Elaine taunted Walker. She has him tied up; she beat him at his own game. She had managed to wind up at Walker's jail. She asked what he knew about her dad, but of course, he tried to get her in his jail. Accused her of possessing real world items, but she had it figured that he just wanted a reason to put her in jail.

Walker simply glared at her, continuing to avoid her question. "Well, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Elaine offered. Walker huffed.

"Okay, I see you chose the hard way." Elaine brought a glowing hand up to Walker. "Now, I ask again what do you know about me dad?"

"All I know is that Skulker knows him."

_Great, back to square one._ Elaine thought. "Well, then, I guess I'll be going then."

"Hey, I'm still tied up, how am I supposed to get out!"

"Oh, yeah..good luck with that!" With that she flew off. Now, to find Skulker.

The boomerang led Danny past Vlad's portal, past Walker's prison, and to Skulker's lair. The boomerang flew inside. _Oh, great, now I have to deal with him too?_ Danny thought. Danny sighed and followed the boomerang into the lair.

Inside, Elaine was already busy with Skulker. He fired a blast at her, and she dodged it. She let out a frustrated sigh, "Is that the best you've got?"

"RRRRR, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I told you already, now give me my answer and I'll be out of your way."

_Well, she is brave for one._ Danny thought.

"And I told you that I wanted the ghost boy in return for me telling you."

"You mean me?" Danny asked as he appeared. He figured he should help her find her dad, he'd know how he'd feel if he didn't know where his dad was.

"Ah, I've seen you came to by my trophy." Before Danny knew what happened, Skulker had him in a ghost net. Only this time, he couldn't get out of it.

Marla didn't know what to do. So, she just said, "There, now you have him, now tell me what I need to know!"

"Very well, your father is Technus."

Before Skulker could take Danny to his trophy room, Marla shot a blast at the net, freeing Danny. "Get out of here!" She yelled at him. Marla flew out of the lair fast. Danny was quick to follow her. Skulker yelled out in anger.

Once they were safely away from Skulker, Danny stopped Marla. "Your dad is Technus!"

"Sounds like it, so, where is he?"

"I know where he is."

"So, will you take me there?"

"If you tell me more about yourself."

She sighed. This was not something she really wanted to do, but she decided that it wouldn't do that much harm. "Deal."

Danny smiled, then led her off in the direction of Technus' lair. They talked along the way. Marla told him all that she knew about her parents.

"Well, I know that my dad was always out of the house. I remember nothing about my mother. I grew up with a guardian that was a close friend of Vlad Masters."

"Wow, wow, wow, Vlad Masters, you know him!"

"Yeah, and like that he's Vlad Plasmius."

"Trust me, I knew that too. He's my arch-enemy."

"He might as well be mine too. He was my guardian's friend, but that doesn't mean that he was anything but mean to me."

"Sounds just like him, anything else?"

"Well, yeah, I'm a halfa too."

"Really."

"Yup, but I usually don't go back to my human half."

"Really, why?"

"In order to escape completely from my guardian, I made people believe that I had died."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I got away when I turned 18, but, she still looked for me so, that's why I set that lie out."

"I guess your guardian wasn't the best."

"No way! She was the worst."

They continued to fly through the Ghost Zone. Danny stopped in front of a door. "Well, this is it. Technus lives here."

Marla took a deep breath, then headed to the door. She slowly opened it. She floated into the lair. "Who's there?" Technus yelled.

"D..Dad.." Marla managed to say. Technus turned to face her. His face softened.

"Elaine."

"Y..yeah."

"I haven't seen you in years." Technus replied as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Ending

**Last chapter:**

_Marla took a deep breath, then headed to the door. She slowly opened it. She floated into the lair. "Who's there?" Technus yelled._

"_D..Dad.." Marla managed to say. Technus turned to face her. His face softened._

"_Elaine."_

"_Y..yeah."_

"_I haven't seen you in years." Technus replied as he pulled her into a hug._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"So tell me, how you found me?" Technus asked Marla.

"Well, Phantom boy..."

"Danny Phantom"

"Yeah whatever...he was the key. I knew that between him and the ghosts, I'd find out. So, I set it up so that Danny would stay in the hospital. That way I could talk to him. And get his trust."

"By trickery." Danny complained.

"So what! Anyway, once I had Danny helping me, it was easy."

"Well I'm just glad you found me."

"Why are you known as evil though?" Marla asked.

"Well, when I was told I could never see you again, I got upset. And I wanted to be able to defeat those that kept me from you. Being evil let me do that." Technus explained.

"Question! Why is Marla half ghost?" Danny asked.

"Oh, cause I was half ghost." Technus told him.

"W..w...wa!" Danny stuttered.

"Yeah, I went to college with Vlad and Jack and Maddie, only they knew me as Nicky. Anyway, I went to school with them, and we hung out at times, but I didn't know them that well. So, when they were doing their ghost experiments, I walked in right as it went off. The blast hit me and Vlad."

"Weird, why have I never heard of you in their stories?"

"Power to erase memory was one of my first powers I got, so I used it. I was humiliated by what happened, so I erased the memory."

"Oh, makes sense I guess...but why didn't Vlad get that power?"

"For the same reason Vlad does not have the ghostly wail, not every ghost gets the same power."

"Oh, I suppose that would make sense..well, I'll leave you two now." With that Danny flew out. Danny heard from Marla from time to time. But mostly she stuck with her dad. Technus returned to being good now that his daughter was back. He didn't really help him with the other ghosts, unless he needed mroe help.

A/N: Short...but, that's the ending...Please review!


End file.
